


Killing Winter

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Series: Subtle Flavors [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham winters are chilly, frigid, and unforgiving, but it can’t touch the warmth gathered between flesh and sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Winter

Jason slipped into his safe house from the roof, soaking wet and freezing from being dunked in the bay.  He supposed it was better than being shot, but only by a small margin, especially when it was far below freezing and the snow was growing thicker and thicker until it was difficult to see.  When he did finally get inside, there was a rather alarming amount of ice and snow on his jacket and suit, something which quickly brought the cold back to his attention; he hadn’t even realized he was shivering.  However that didn’t keep him from hearing footsteps drawing close, causing him to quickly draw his gun and point it towards the origin of the sound, his aim faltering when a familiar figure came into view.

“…Tim?” Jason wondered if he sounded as incredulous as he felt, then again his voice was a little shaky. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“Jason.” Tim greeted softly, though he looked worried. “You’re shaking really bad.  Are you okay?”

Was it that bad?  Jason looked down to his hand that still held the gun, noting that it was trembling noticeably; how had he missed that?  Heaving a sigh he shoved the gun in its holster he reached up and, with a bit of effort, managed to release his helmet, tossing it aside.

“Fell into the bay.  Just need to get into something dry.” he muttered before scowling a little. “You didn’t tell me why you’re here.”

Tim’s cheeks heated a little. “I… Brought you more tea.  But, Jason your lips areblue.  You need to get warm.”

Jason was shrugging out of his jacket; good thing it was made so water wouldn’t ruin it. “I know, Baby Bird.  You don’t have to stay and fret.”

“But, I…” Tim trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes before they hooded a little.  “If you really want me to go, I will, I just—”

“Jesus christ.  If you’re that adamant about staying, go run a bath or something while I get out of this.”

Tim stared at him, his eyes lowering for a moment, hiding before he nodded and wordlessly headed for the bathroom.  Jason frowned before shaking his head and following after a few moments, pausing only to crouch and remove his boots, tossing them carelessly aside.  He could already hear the water running and took his time getting there, discarding his gloves and unzipping his suit to his waist, letting it dangle as he entered the bathroom. 

Wide blue eyes swung to him, and didn’t even slide down to his chest, the earlier worry coming back for a moment before Tim silently turned back to the tub, testing the temperature.  Hesitantly Jason reached out and gently ruffled the other man’s hair, already beginning to feel a little better, just from the warmth in the bathroom.  Tim looked back at him curiously, looking down, blushing, then quickly looking back up, seeming to relax a little when Jason moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

“I… Sorry, I should go, I—” Tim began, moving to pull away from the tub.

“Might wanna stay so I don’t pass out and drown myself.” Jason murmured, his eyes fixed on the other man.

There had been something building between them over the past few months, he’d noticed it from the beginning, but he’d hoped that maybe it was just the old hero worship resurfacing.  However he’d then begun to notice the looks, small, stolen, shy glances, and had started looking himself.  Over the years Tim had filled out, growing into adulthood, but still clinging to some of the boyish softness that he’d started with.  Thus, over the many months that they’d had brief interactions, none of which ending in a fight or exchanged insults, Jason had taken interest.

Tim was giving the water his full attention now, but he nodded, pretending to be distracted, before Jason snorted and began to shove his suit down and off his hips and legs, jock and all.  He kicked them aside, noting how Tim’s grip on the tub had tightened and he was looking anywhere but at Jason.  With a soft, knowing chuckle, the older man slid into the tub with a hiss, his eyes clenching shut; he’d give the kid credit, knew just how hot to make the water to make it borderline unbearable but perfect for raising his temperature.

“Fuck.” he breathed, sinking back into his tub, settling before turning his head to look at Tim.

Tim quickly looked away, looking uncomfortable. “Is it too hot?”

“No.” Jason answered, staring at the other man before sighing heavily. “Come here, Baby Bird.”

Tim shot him a startled look which moved from nervous to wary. “Why do you call me that?”

“Don’t deflect.  Come.  Here.”

A look of annoyance flashed across the younger man’s features, something that made Jason smirk as he scooted closer.  When he was close enough to reach, Jason lifted his hand and grabbed the other man’s chin, pulling him down towards him.  Tim’s hand’s flailed as he twisted, one hand landing on Jason’s shoulder beneath the water and the other pressing against the tile on the wall.  His eyes were wide, startled and he began to weakly tug against his hold as Jason looked him over, his eyes heavy lidded.

“Atta boy.” Jason breathed, licking his lips, watching those lips part, those blue eyes, still wide with alarm, scan his face quickly, searching. “You know you’ve been dancing around me for weeks—”

“Jason—” Tim began, his voice a little higher than normal.

“If you don’t take what you want, Baby Bird, you won’t get anything.” Jason breathed, tugging him a little closer.

“But I don’t—I mean I can’t—”

“Who says?”

“What makes you think I even want…” Tim trailed off, swallowing thickly, letting out a shaky breath.

“Want what, Baby Bird?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Timothy.”

That made the younger man’s throat work, made his eyes flutter a little, a pained expression crossing his features.  Jason’s brows furrowed a little in confusion at the look before he sighed, his hand moving instead to tangle in his hair loosely.  Tim looked confused then, staring down at him, looking uncertain and horribly lost for someone who rivaled Bruce when it came to detective skills.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tim asked, his voice soft, hesitant.

Jason arched a brow at him before a ghost of a smile curved his lips. “You’re the detective.”

“Don’t deflect.”

That drew a low chuckle from him, before he tugged the other man’s head down again, his head tipping back so their lips could meet.  Tim stiffened in his hold but didn’t pull back, before making a soft, strangled noise and pressing closer, something that caught Jason off guard.  It startled gentle but turned desperate, the younger man’s lips parting and his body turning a little to make the kiss more complete.  After a few moments Tim pulled back, causing the older man to crack his eyes open and stare at him, pleasantly surprised by the reaction. Tim was breathless and flushed, his brows knit and eyes heavy lidded, something hungry yet cautious in them.

“That’s why.” Jason finally answered, before slowly sliding his hand away, swallowing thickly; nobody ever said he had to be good at the whole affection thing. “So, uh, mind getting me a change of clothes from my room, Baby Bird?  I think I’m good.”

Tim stared at him for a long moment, expression unchanging, before slowly nodding and wordlessly drawing away, his hand trailing across his collarbone.  He watched him go, swallowing thickly, before letting out a soft, shuddering breath and moving to climb out of the bath.  Quickly he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, silently padding to his bedroom, not even bothering to drain the bathtub; there were more important things.  Tim was at his dresser, sifting through his clothing, and Jason took the opportunity to come up behind him, his hands curling around his hips, and his mouth pressing against the side out of his neck.

Tim froze, a startled gasp passing his lips before he leaned back against him, his hands curling around the edge of the drawer.  Jason’s hands immediately moved to untuck his shirt, slipping beneath it to stroke the skin just above the waistband of the younger man’s pants.  A soft chuckle passed the older man’s lips, his mouth slowly moving up over the shell of Tim’s ear, watching the smaller man’s hands flex where they gripped the wood of the drawer.

“You’re a really bad detective when you’re distracted.” Jason breathed, his hands slowly beginning to hike up the younger man’s shirt.

“J-Jason, I can’t—” Tim began, his hands moving to cover the older man’s, as if he was about to push them away.

“Bullshit.  Try again.”

“Fine.  I’m not here to fuck you, how about that?”

He was really attractive when he was annoyed. “I know you’re not.”

“Then why are yougroping me?”

“Because I like touching you.” Jason answered simply, hands sliding higher.

Tim let out a slow, shaky breath. “Listen.  I know you don’t really give a shit—”

“Do you?”

Tim went still against him then, his hands tightening around Jason’s.  “You don’t mean that.”

Jason’s hands froze for a moment, stung but the comment, and not certain if he should be angrier at himself or Tim for it.  He moved to pull back, but Tim’s hands tightened on his, holding him in place, blunt nails digging into his skin.  There was a long moment of silence, one that had the older man’s eyes narrowing in anger fueled by years of hurt and rejection; really, this was just the latest in a series of disappointments for him.

“I… I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just…” Tim hesitated for a moment before continuing, his voice quiet. “I just… Spent so long—”

“I don’t need a confession.” Jason muttered, taking pity on the other man; despite what he knew, Tim always seemed like the fragile, timid one of the family.

Tim let out a soft, nervous laugh. “The rest of the family—”

“Yeah, well, I’m not like them.”

Tim went very still again before he sighed and turned in his arms, giving him a puzzled but curious look that had Jason frowning. “No, you’re… Really not.”

It was a strange thing to say, and the older man was about to ask for elaboration when Tim’s arms slid around his neck and he kissed him.  It was different from the one in the tub, more natural, less like he was kissing a dying man and more what he’d expected it to feel like: curious, exploratory, and tentative.  Jason let himself close his eyes and enjoy it, his hands sliding over the smaller man’s back and drawing him closer, memorizing planes of muscle, smooth and sleek. Tim arched against him, the kiss growing more hungry, passionate in a way that Jason had secretly been craving since their time in his cabin all those months ago.  He’d never admit it, but after his initial hatred had faded, he’d developed a small soft spot for the other man, and it had simply grown over the years.

Breaking the kiss, the older man moved to press kisses along Tim’s jaw and neck, reveling in the way slender fingers tangled in his hair and his breath hitched.  Jason pulled back briefly to remove the younger man’s shirt, watching the way he averted his eyes, even as Jason’s hands slid over his muscled belly tracing the lines of his chest.  Lips quirking, Jason pushed the other man backwards hard, causing him to stumble and topple back on his bed.  Tim’s hands were braced behind him, supporting him as he leveled the older man a narrow look, one that stated that he didn’t enjoy being manhandled; Jason made a note to do it more often.

“Did I ruffle your feathers, Timmy?” Jason questioned, moving forward, bracing his knee on the mattress between the other man’s legs.

“Don’t call me that.” the younger man answered, averting his eyes before gasping when Jason pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Jason slid his hands over Tim’s still-clothed thighs, feeling the firm, thick muscle that came with their line of work; he looked small but he was strong, powerful, and that appealed to him more than he liked to admit.   His hands worked at the younger man’s fly, looking up when one of Tim’s hands stopped him, noting the nervousness in his eyes.  Leaning in he pressed another kiss against his mouth, letting it linger for a moment, before pulling back once again.

“All you have to say is no.” Jason murmured, still not moving.

“I just…  I’ve never…” Tim trailed off, look embarassed.

“Not even with Superboy?  Seriously?”

“Jason!”

“Hey, I’m just saying, I wasn’t even around and I could tell—”

“We—We never got that far, okay?”

“Doesn’t have to go that far now.”

Tim’s eyes scanned his face before he nodded and relaxed a bit, allowing Jason to coax him back to lay on the bed, cheeks still red. “You’re laughing at me on the inside, aren’t you?”

Jason arched a brow at him as he finished undoing his pants, moving to tug off and discard his towel as well. “No.  Let’s just say that I respect that, and move on to more pleasant things.”

“Jaso—Ah!” Tim arched when the older man’s hand curled around his length and stroked.

“Let’s get off now and talk later.” Jason breathed, shifting to align their cocks, rolling his hips against the younger man’s.

A low, broken moan spilled from between Tim’s lips and he arched, his arms curling around the older man’s neck.  Jason moved to press his mouth against the side of the smaller man’s neck, shivering at every soft sound of pleasure that left the other man’s lips.  For weeks he’d imagined this, imagined having Red Robin beneath him, writhing on some rooftop, in some alley, wrecked and desperate, so turned on that he didn’t care if they were discovered.  His imagination didn’t hold a candle to the reality of Tim Drake beneath him disheveled, flushed, and grown less and less inhibited with every grind of their hips.

“Tim…” he moaned against the younger man’s, resulting in a gasp from the man beneath him.

“Fuck.” Tim arched beneath him, his lips pressing to Jason’s shoulder, arms tightening a little around his neck. 

“Such a… Naughty mouth you have.”

“S-shut up.”

“That mean I don’t get to fuck it later?”

Tim whimpered, his nails digging into the older man’s shoulder, resulting in a soft hiss as Jason pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together.  He was close, but he could tell that the younger man would be the first to go, his moans growing louder, his soft cries more breathless.  Sometimes it was difficult to remember that they were only a few years apart, that at Tim’s age he’d already had more sexual experience and more of a body count than he might ever have.  Jason wanted to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could.

As predicted after a few more moments, Tim arched beneath him, crying out and dragging his nails down his upper back.  Jason let out a low moan and paused, shuddering as he lifted his head slightly, watching the other man toss his head and arch, lost for a moment in the pleasure.  In fact he was content to finish himself, already moving to adjust the way he was braced above the younger man, when calloused fingers curled around his length, causing him to grunt.  Tim offered a strangely satisfied smile as he stroked his cock, the movements of his hand quick, his grip firm.  It left Jason shuddering and closing his eyes, hips bucking into his grip and moaning softly. 

After only a few more strokes of his hand Jason came as well, shuddering and struggling not to collapse on the man beneath him. Instead he moved to slump next to him, somehow not falling off the bed.  Tim laughed softly, causing Jason to grunt and crack an eye open, shooting him a dirty look.  That simply earned him another chuckle, one which made him roll his eyes, shifting a little, deciding that he was going to enjoy the afterglow from beneath the covers.  He was stopped by a hand curling in his hair, drawing his head down for a gentle kiss that had him frowning in confusion when it broke.

“What was that for?” he questioned softly, feeling suddenly very exhausted; it had been a long day and it was catching up with him.

“Just because.” Tim answered simply before suddenly looking nervous again. “I… Do you want me to leave?”

“Fuck no.” Jason muttered, moving to slips underneath the covers, scooting over to give the other man room. “I’m still fucking cold.”

Tim smiled as he slipped in beside him, pressing against his back. “I guess someone needs to keep you warm.”


End file.
